Eres Mia
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: La familia Albarn tiene una hija, la familia Death tiene un hijo. Ambos son obligados a comprometerse pero, en vez de enamorarse perdidamente el uno del otro se repudian al ser de distintos apellidos y países en guerra. Pero todo cambia al enamorarse de la dama de compañía de la Albarn y el mayordomo del Death/ AU, OC en casi todos xd. Pareja Central: KidxChrona. LEMON
1. I Prologo

Buenas~ este fic nos dio la idea **DANY DE EVANS**,  
Esperamos les guste. Es mas que todo KidxChrona. Les recompensaremos a las fans del SoulxMaka con un oneeshot lemon basandonos en la trama de este fic :3  
Mientras ¡sean felices fans del KxC! :D

* * *

**ERES MIA**

_La familia Albarn tiene una hija, la familia Death tiene un hijo. Ambos son obligados a comprometerse pero, en vez de enamorarse perdidamente el uno del otro se repudian al ser de distintos apellidos y países en guerra. Pero todo cambia al enamorarse de la dama de compañía de la Albarn y el mayordomo del Death._

* * *

**I – PROLOGO**_  
_**  
Tokio, Japón.**

-Shinigami-kun- llamo una voz áspera que se mantenía escondida entre las negras cortinas, al único hijo de Shinigami-sama Death que s  
-Ya te dije, Soul, llámame Kid. El hecho que seas mi mayordomo no quiere decir que no podamos congeniar- dijo el joven de ojos ámbar, piel clara, cabello negro con tres líneas a los costados  
-bien, Kid. Le habla Shinigami-sama a su despacho. Dice que tiene que hablar con usted- dijo la voz que se escondía mostrándose un albino de ojos rubís y moreno claro  
-¿no te dijo para que era?- pregunto el de los ojos ámbar con una ceja alzada  
-no- respondió el albino mientras servía un te- iré por los pastelitos, Kid. Ve con tu padre-  
-bien, no me tardo-

**Death Room**

-permiso- pidió la voz del joven Death para entrar a la habitación que habitualmente esta su padre  
-adelante ~- pidió una voz cantarina lo que hizo que Kid abriera la puerta  
-honorable padre, ¿para qué me llamaste con Soul?-  
-Kid-kun~ estas comprometido- dijo alegre- es una familia americana muy poderosa. Te espose con su segunda hija, así que mañana tendrás que viajar a USA con Soul- dijo serio  
-entiendo. De acuerdo- dijo sin mucho ánimos

***** *** *****

Manhattan, USA

-señorita Albarn, señorita Albarn- se movía de un lado a otro una mata de cabellos rosa claro en busca de la de los ojos verdes  
-aquí estoy, Chrona- dijo una rubia bajando las escaleras de la mansión una rubia ceniza de ojos jade  
-h-hai- dijo una joven de cabellos rosas claros, ojos azules en un traje de Maid **(1)  
**-¿para qué me buscabas?- pregunto son una sonrisa  
-la señora Kami y el señor Spirit le hablan, dicen que vaya a el despacho tienen una noticia que darle- respondió con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas  
-de acuerdo, gracias-

**Despacho**

-¿me hablaron?- pregunto la rubia  
-si, Maka siéntate- respondió una mujer parecida a ella pero mayor  
-Maka, se que será difícil asimilar esto pero tienes 20 años, la edad suficiente para buscar un novio y contraer matrimonio- dijo Kami mientras acariciaba el cabello de Maka  
-como no lo has hecho lo hicimos por ti- dijo Spirit no muy contento  
-¿Quién es?- alzo una ceja la rubia menor  
-es hijo de Death, es su único hijo así que tu llevaras su apellido mientras que tu hermano Hero llevara el Albarn como buen varón que es- dijo Kami con la mirada endurecida  
-entiendo, bien, me retiro-

* * *

**(1): Busquen el doujinshi de DRAGULA "Hands Clean" justo ese traje de maid es el que usa Chrona**

* * *

_**¿Review?**_


	2. II Compromiso, Primera Vista

Jumbiie: este es para mi cuñada! :D  
Julian: de tu otro hermano o.o!  
Jumbiie: 3 aceptalo!  
Julian: ni de coña o.o  
*escuchan el motor del carro*  
J&J: ... ¡SE FUERON! :c ya que... siguiente capi~

* * *

**ERES MIA  
**_  
_**II – COMPROMISO, PRIMERA VISTA.**

* * *

**Japón.**-ya están listas las maletas, Kid- dijo Soul acercándose a la mesa en que se encontraba Kid  
-bien, gracias- dijo mirando un punto en la habitación  
-¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto sin moverse de su puesto que era estar parado a la par de el  
-si- respondió mientras sobaba el puente de su nariz- solo espero que no me hayan comprometido con una loca, ¿recuerdas a Patricia? La menor de las Thompson-  
-si- respondió mirando por el rabillo de su ojo a Kid  
-era asimétrica… infantil… malcriada… ya no digamos su hermana. Mientras no sea una loca como lo era ella- dijo frustrado  
-esperemos que no-

Ambos salieron de la mansión hacia la limosina que les llevaría a USA, llegaron a el aeropuerto. Bordaron el avión que les llevaría a su destino.

**USA.**

-Chrona- le llamo la rubia a su dama de compañía- ¿está listo mi vestido?- pregunto con inocencia  
-si Maka, el vestido, las zapatillas, las joyas, el maquillaje y yo la peinare como siempre- le dijo calmadamente  
-en definitiva es mejor tener una dama de compañía de tu edad que una anciana- rio por bajo la Albarn  
-me alegra que piense así de mi señorita- dijo la de pelo rosa sonriente  
-espero que sea guapo y educado- dijo ilusionada la Albarn menor  
-esperemos que si señorita- hizo una corta reverencia- ya esta- dijo alegre al ver terminado el peinado de la rubia  
-me gusta, puedes irte a la puerta a esperarlo, yo misma me pondré el vestido-  
-de acuerdo señorita- dijo Chrona, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta principal

**Chrona POV**

Me dirigí al salón principal para decirte a los guardias que yo sería la guía de el señorito Death. No me convence mucho este matrimonio arreglado, algo me da mala espina de esto.

-¿ocurre algo?- me pregunto Ragnarok, el mayordomo de los señores. Algo me dice que le gusto  
-la verdad no, Ragnarok-kun. Solo venia a recibir al señorito Death- dije con una sonrisa  
-bueno, nos vemos a la hora de la cena. Adiós- se despidió y yo seguí mi camino

Espere alrededor de 3 horas sentada esperándole, ahora que lo pienso no nos dijeron de que país venia… me puse a pensar en ello.

Quizás sería un alemán, si de esos altos. Más altos que yo. O un noruego, o finlandés… seguí tan sumida en mis pensares que no note que entraron dos figuras a la mansión. Me levante inmediatamente e hice una reverencia.

-tengan buen día señoritos, soy la dama de compañía de la señorita Albarn- dije aun con el rostro abajo, al levantarlo me sonroje ante los hombres frente a mí.

Uno era un albino más alto que yo, sus ojos eran de un color rojo parecido a la sangre llevaba puesto un traje gris oscuro con líneas rectas grises claras y su centro de camisa era rojo vino con una corbata negra. Dirigí mí vista hacia el otro joven, era de cabello negro, mas alto que yo, sus ojos eran un ámbar cálido, unas tupidas pestañas que caían sobre sus ojos, su tersa piel clara, su cabello negro con tres curiosas líneas blancas a el lado izquierdo y un rubor que adornaba su rostro. Encantador.

-un gusto señorita, soy el mayordomo del joven Death- dijo el albino haciendo una reverencia delante mío- me llamo Soul Evans-  
-Chrona - dije sonriente, el joven albino iba a presentar a el señorito cuando él se adelanto  
-Death the Kid, un gusto señorita- dijo tomando mi mano y depositando un beso suave en ella, me estremecí y sonroje- ¿seria tan amable de concedernos el honor de guiarnos hacia su señora?- pregunto formalmente a lo que únicamente asentí nerviosa  
-s-síganme- dije tartamudeando, me gire y solté un cansado suspiro y camine

**Kid POV**

Ese vestido tan revelador de Maid, esa piel pálida, ese cabello rosa, esos ojos azules. Era hermosa, no podía evitar echar un vistazo a sus anchas caderas.

-Kid- me llamo Soul- _disimula_- leí en su mirada a lo que me sonroje y mire a otro lado  
-gomenasai- dije en japonés a lo que Chrona volteo a vernos  
-d-disculpen la pregunta- se aclaro la garganta- ¿Cuál es el país al que pertenece joven?- me pregunto con curiosidad  
-Japón- dije con una sonrisa a lo que ella me la devolvió  
-yo también soy de Japón, pero vine aquí por mi familia- dijo con nostalgia  
-ya veo- murmure  
-¿Cuál era el nombre de su familia?- pregunto Soul interesando por ello  
-Makenshi, no suelo decirlo- respondió con notoria nostalgia  
-¿Makenshi? Yo de pequeño solía ir a comprar pan a una panadería con ese nombre- dijo Soul pensativo  
-si, mi familia era panadera- respondió con orgullo, al menos no se avergüenza de sus orígenes  
-ya veo- murmuro Soul y Chrona se volteo  
-ya regreso- dijo Chrona- favor tomen asiento- dijo, hizo otra reverencia y subió trotando las gradas  
-Kid, creo que la conozco- dijo Soul aun pensativo  
-quien sabe- me encogí en mi asiento  
-cierto- miro hacia arriba y reí por bajo al ver cómo le salía baba por la comisura del labio, gire mi cabeza y alce una ceja ¿era _ella_ con la que me tenía que desposar? No era de mi gusto. Me levante y mire a la rubia ceniza frente a mí, era la más pequeña de entre los cuatro  
-Maka Albarn- dijo la rubia ceniza e hizo una reverencia ante mí a lo que alce una ceja  
-Kid- me susurro Soul con una mirada de _preséntate_  
-Death the Kid- dije sin mucho ánimo y tome su mano y le di un corto y rápido beso

**Maka POV**

El era un azabache, ojos ámbar, piel clara. No llamo mi atención, pero mi atención paso a estar en el albino el cual miraba toda la mansión. El joven Death daba _disimuladas_miradas de forma coqueta a mi dama de compañía y yo miraba a él albino. Alto, albino, tenia buen porte y bajo el saco se le miraban unos músculos que me hicieron sonrojar.

A pesar que el joven Death era guapo y educado no llamo mi atención.

-Maka- me llamo Chrona, se acerco a mi oído "se llama Soul Evans" me dijo en un susurro.

Soul, el mayordomo de mi prometido el cual no amo. Interesante.

* * *

Jumbiie: insisto :3 hazme cuñada y tia  
Julian: NO D:  
Jumbiie: pililin pililin~ XD  
Julian: -/- no les diremos que es eso...

* * *

¿_Review?_


	3. III Propuesta Tentadora

Bueno~~  
Aca el capitulo III :D  
En unos momentos posiblemente subiremos el capitulo IV :3  
Mientras disfruten la lectura

* * *

**ERES MIA**

**III – PROPUESTA TENTADORA**

* * *

-Señorita Albarn, joven Death- llamo Chrona a los nobles los cuales le voltearon a ver- les esperan en la sala, son sus padres- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa**  
** -Kid, su padre viajo desde Japón hasta aquí. Le está esperando en la sala principal- dijo formalmente Soul. Acto seguido el albino y la peli rosa hicieron una reverencia  
-gracias, Soul vienes conmigo- dijo Kid  
-Chrona tu igual- dijo Maka sonriéndole  
-hai- respondieron ambos

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron a la sala viendo como Lord Death hablaba amenamente con los Albarn.

-Kid-kun~- le llamo su padre haciendo que los Albarn le vieran con una ceja alzada  
-¿kun?- pregunto Kami  
-es una forma de agregar a los jóvenes cuando se les tiene confianza- dijo Chrona respondiendo la duda de los Albarn- es japonés-  
-ya veo, bueno me alegra que se hayan conocido- dijo Kami viendo a su hija y a Kid  
-así es señora- dijo Kid haciendo una reverencia forzada  
-vallan a dar un paseo- dijo Lord Death- Kid, esta noche regreso a Japón, puedes volver cuando gustes, igual tu Soul-kun~-

Kid iba caminando detrás de Maka mientras esta le enseñaba el gran patio que tenia. Mientras Chrona y Soul les esperaban en las gradas de entrada trasera.

-nee, Chrona- le llamo el albino a la peli rosa  
-¿Qué ocurre Soul-kun?- pregunto regalándole una sonrisa  
-¿Por qué viniste desde Japón hasta aquí?-  
-¿recuerdas la panadería Makenshi, verdad?- el albino asintió- pues, quebró y tuve que trabajar pero entonces mi padre y yo viajamos hasta aquí, luego de unos meses el falleció. Y yo empecé a trabajar aquí cuando tenía 15 años, la señorita Maka tenía 12-  
-¿Qué edad tienen ustedes?-  
-yo tengo 23, la señorita Maka 20- suspiro- ¿Qué edad tienen tu y el joven Death?-  
-Kid tiene 23, y yo 24-  
-¿no es un poco mayor el joven Death para mi señorita?-  
-lo es, pero así quieren ellos- suspira- a veces detesto las clases sociales-  
-creo entenderle…- pensó unos minutos- tu… ¿tu de pequeño conociste a un niño llamado Black*Star?-  
-si, es mi mejor amigo-  
-yo lo conocí cuando le vendí pan- sonrió- y me caía bien, también te recuerdo a ti. Una vez intentaron robarnos pan- recordó con una sonrisa  
-hehe, b-bueno eso era normal ¿no?-  
-la verdad si, extraño cuando era una niña pero luego miro la mansión y las comodidades que los señores me han dado…-  
-te entiendo, lo mismo me paso cuando fui a ser el mayordomo de Kid-

-joven Death- le llamo Maka frunciendo el ceño- ¿le ocurre algo?- pregunto secamente  
-no, nada- dijo apartando la mirada de su mayordomo y la dama de compañía  
-pareciera que le gusta mi dama de compañía- dijo burlona  
-y a usted que le guste mi mayordomo- respondió de la misma manera  
-cállese-  
-mire señorita Maka, por lo poco que hemos hablado no congeniamos mucho que se diga-  
-le recuerdo que también está el hecho que nuestros países se odian-  
-exacto, le propongo algo-  
-depende que sea, aceptare-  
-¿le parece que hagamos un cambio?-  
-¿un cambio?-  
-exacto, yo le prestó a mi mayordomo y usted me presta a su dama de compañía- la Albarn se sonrojo ante la propuesta- pero-  
-¿pero?- alzo una ceja mostrando duda  
-ellos estarán sometidos a nuestras reglas, sin objeción-  
-deberán obedecer las órdenes del otro-  
-exacto sin importar que sea-  
-joven Death, es usted un joven inteligente- sonrió- acepto su propuesta- estrecho su mano-  
-justo como me gusta señorita- miro a Chrona que reía y a Soul que hablaba y hablaba lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño  
-al parecer no soy la única celosa- dijo de forma de burla  
-de acuerdo-

* * *

Julian: ._. es mas que todo dialogo que descripcion ¿lo nostaste?  
Jumbiie: -.- callate tu no ayudas mucho vago de shit  
Julian: bueno... respondiendo los reviews~

**Haru-chii Miyamoto**: J&J: ... pensandolo bien... XD :NO:  
Julian: ella da miedo ._. me da mas acoso Dx

**Kuchiki-minnie: **J&J: es pililin ._. XD y si quieres que te digamos lo que significa :LOL: te mandamos un inbox luego~

**chrona-chan123: **J&J: xD gracias, el 2 capitulos mas habra lemon ;3 tranquila

**yamitsu y yamotso higurashi: **J&J: hai hai ;D ya veras como sigue ! wujuuuu

* * *

_¿Review?_


	4. IV Mi Propia Maid

Jumbiie: traemos la tan ansiada conti (? ewe  
Julian: trabajamos en el siguiente capi  
Jumbiie: solo 2 asimetricos reviews en el capi anterior *en un rincon*  
Julian: pobrecilla :c *la consuela* en lo que se sigue lamentando por no recibir reviews lean este capi

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**LOS TWINS HANA NO NOS HACEMOS RESPONSABLES POR DAÑO A LA MORAL, FISICA. NI TAMPOCO ASI NOS ABSTENEMOS DE PAGAR GASTOS MEDICOS COMO TRANSFUCIONES DE SANGRE.**

**DESPUES DE LEER ESA ADVERTENCIA QUE CREEMOS NO LO HICIERON XD **

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPI~ **

* * *

**ERES MIA**

**IV – MI PROPIA MAID**

* * *

**Kid POV****  
**  
Caminamos con Maka hasta donde estaban Soul y Chrona, no podía evitar tener una sonrisa en mis labios al verla en ese traje de Maid.

-Chrona- le llamo Maka y la aludida dejo de ver a Soul pero no dejo de sonreír  
-dígame señorita Maka-  
-de ahora en adelante serás la dama de compañía de Kid- dijo alegre y me miro  
-Soul, tu serás el mayordomo de Maka-

Chrona seguía sonriendo pero de los nervios, y Soul me miraba con una cara de "¿Qué?".

-¿s-señorita?- le llamo Chrona- ¿p-puedo s-saber a qué s-se d-debe este repentino cambio?-  
-lo mismo pregunto yo- dijo Soul tratando de parecer calmado  
-porque si- respondió Maka haciendo un puchero, que infantil…  
-entiendo señorita, no quiere decir sus razones…- suspiro resignada y me miro sonrojada- ¿c-cuando s-sale el vuelo?- me pregunto  
-mañana a las 8 en punto- dijo sonriente  
-iré a empacar mis cosas, con su permiso- dijo dando la vuelta  
-¿quieres que te ayude?- pregunto Soul a lo que Chrona volteo sorprendida. Mire con enojo a mi mayordomo  
-s-si, está bien- y ambos entraron

-¿estas seguro de esto, joven Death?- me pregunto Maka  
-si lo estoy, Maka- dije mientras suspiraba- no me atraes, me atrae tu dama… perdón, mi dama de compañía. Y a ti mi mayordomo. Será nuestro secreto-  
-de acuerdo-

**Chrona POV**

Soul y yo íbamos caminando hasta mi habitación. Yo sabía que él era el niño que conocí junto a otro escandaloso. Me agrada la idea de tener cerca un amigo de la infancia…

Pero, pero… también me gusto la idea de… bueno… el "cambio", quiere decir que estaré con el joven Death siempre… suena tentadora la idea…

-¿Chrona?- me llamo la voz de Soul sacándome de mis pensamientos  
-¿um?- fue lo único que articulé  
-¿no te parece extraño el cambio?-  
-si lo es, pero así quieren los señoritos-  
-Chrona-  
-¿si?-  
-¿te gusta Kid?- me tomo desprevenida y me sonroje  
-¿a q-que viene t-tu pregunta?-  
-solo dime y yo te digo algo-  
-s-si… m-m-me gusta…-  
-bien, a mi me gusta tu señorita, es muy hermosa-  
-lo sé-  
-entonces, suerte con Kid-  
-igual tu con mi señorita-

Entramos a mi habitación, sacamos mi ropa las guarde en una maletas y salimos de ahí.

Llegamos al salón principal y vi al joven Death con una pierna cruzada tomando té, solo. Soul hizo sonar su garganta llamando su atención.

-la joven Makenshi tiene sus maletas listas, joven Death- dijo Soul sonriéndole  
-bien, nos retiramos. Vámonos Chrona, debemos irnos al hotel-  
-¿h-hotel?- repetí nerviosa  
-si- miro a Soul- despídeme de tu señorita, con permiso-  
-con permiso-

Al salir nos esperaba una limosina, muy lujosa y de color negro. Kid tomo mis maletas y las puso en el baúl, abrió la puerta invitándome a entrar. Lo hice acto seguido el entro y me miro a los ojos. Me sonroje

-dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma- dijo tomando mi mentón y acercando su rostro al mío- pero los tuyos son la ventana al cielo- acerco sus labios a los míos y los rozo levemente, por inercia cerré los ojos .

Sentía su cálido aliento sobre mis labios, su respiración, su corazón. Sin dudar más tiempo, se apodero de mis labios. Llevo sus manos a mi cintura y me apego más a su cuerpo. La limosina empezó a moverse, y con ese movimiento nuestros labios también.

Sus manos vagaban libremente por mis piernas, y las mías por su espalda. Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Y yo mire a otro lado sonrojada.

-eres linda sonrojada- dijo acercándose a mi oído haciéndome estremecer  
-g-g-gracias- dije llevando mis manos a mi pecho y el volvió a tomar mi mentón exigiendo otro beso. Sonreí ante esto.

Nos volvimos a besar con intensidad, su lengua recorría mi boca hasta toparse con mi lengua, al momento de tocarse nuestras lenguas sentí una parte de mi derretirse, el sabor de su lengua era tan embriagante, su aroma varonil lleno mis fosas nasales, sus manos subían y bajaban de mis piernas. El auto se detuvo y con ello, el se alejo sonrojado. Me extendió la mano para salir.

Al salir note a un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos celestes que nos sonreía.

-le esperaremos temprano por la mañana, joven Death- sonrió pícaramente  
-de acuerdo, gracias Justin-  
-de nada señor- me miro- que se divierta- sonrió ladinamente y me sonroje furiosamente  
-ignora lo que dijo, por favor- me miro sus ojos dorados mostraban amor y ternura- entra- abrió la puerta y acto seguido entre y le espere para caminar a su par.

***** *** *** ***  
**  
**Kid POV**

Si, lo sé. Fue mi atrevido de mi parte besarla como lo hice en la limosina, pero ya no me podía contener. Ella era tan inocente, tan linda, tan tierna… tan pura. Yo la quería para mí y solo para mí.

Entramos a la habitación, nunca creí que tendría la oportunidad de hacer ese "intercambio" así que pedí camas dobles…

-escoge la que gustes- dije con una sonrisa, ella se sonrojo. Y miro a otro lado- ¿ocurre algo?- alce la ceja  
-e-es que… siempre que salía a… b-bueno… la señorita me ordenaba dormir con ella, e-es extraño- dijo sonrojada  
-entiendo- solté un suspiro- ya regreso. Tomare una ducha- dije sereno y ella se sonrojo  
-d-de acuerdo joven, le preparare un cambio- ahora yo fui el que me sonroje  
-gracias- y sin más entre a la ducha

Me desvestí, deje la ropa en la cesta y entre a la ducha.

El agua helada recorría mi cuerpo, por mi mente pasaba la imagen del beso tan atrevido que le di. Mire mis manos, esa suave y tersa piel de sus piernas, sus manos sobre mi espalda, nuestras lenguas danzando. Puse el agua más fría tratando de controlarme. Sobe el puente de mi nariz, baje mi mirada para encontrarme con una erección de mi parte. Maldita sea. Creí controlar mis impulsos…

Cerré la llave del agua, me puse una toalla para cubrirme. Cuando entre al cuarto vi a Chrona alistándome mi cambio de ropa y regalándome una sonrisa. Definitivamente es mejor una Maid personal.

* * *

J&J: tada :D ADVERTIMOS NO NOS HACEMOS CARGO DE NADA XD  
JUmbiie: ni de tomatasos e.e  
Julian: ni lechugasos  
J&J: u otro variante  
Jumbiie: ¿enojada? ^^ ¿yo?  
Julian: encabronada diria yo xDDDDD hahahahaha  
JUmbiie: ò.ó *mirada yandere* kirai *le lanza granada* tu sabes que va a la baka que no me complacio ;-; de **Haru-chii-baka** xDDD :okno:  
Julian: aun asi ya le di el divorcio e.e  
J&J: este va para nuestra querida amiga CAROLINA :3 PENDEJA DEJANOS REVIEWS -.- la hija de nana no nos deja T.T *se va una esquina*

* * *

_¿Review?_


	5. V Si, mi amo

J&J: aca venimos con dos anuncios :3  
Julian: el primero es que tiene lemon :D  
Jumbiie: el segundo que este capitulo va dedicado a nuestra amiga **SHIORETA HANA** X3  
J&J: ¡DANJOBI~! :D

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

**VOLVEMOS A DECIR QUE NO NOS HACEMOS CARGO DE TRAUMAS -.-**

* * *

**ERES MIA**

**V – SI, MI AMO  
**

* * *

**Chrona POV**

-aquí tiene su cambio señorito- dije mientras ponía la ropa en su cama  
- amo, ¿entendido?- me sonrió y me sonroje  
-s-si… amo- dije mientras miraba hacia el piso  
-bien, me cambiare. Puedes hacerme el favor de ir a la cafetería por comida- dijo mientras verificaba algo en su ropa, me miro y pareció leer mi interrogante-no quiero usar el servicio al cuarto-  
-s-si, amo. Ya regreso- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y salía a la cafetería

***** *** *** *****

Regrese al cuarto, abrí y entre con la charola de comida para el amo. Es algo raro decirte así a alguien, ya que estaba acostumbrada a decir "si, señorita" o "señorito" o "joven" pero no me imagine que me pidiera llamarle "amo".

-aquí esta su comida, amo- dije tratando de parecer calmada, pero decirle así era raro  
-gracias- dijo sentándose a un borde de la cama- ven- me llamo y abrió sus piernas, yo incline mi cabeza hacia un lado dándole a entender que no sabía a lo que se refería. Soltó una risa- siéntate aquí- me sonrió y obedecí  
-d-de acuerdo, amo- me senté entre sus piernas  
-me darás de comer como un bebe, y yo te daré de comer a ti ¿de acuerdo?-  
-s-si, amo-

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, o algo parecido a ello. El joven amo era sin duda una persona buena, entre charla, bocadillos, y el que me tocaba mis piernas. Cayo la noche

Estaba a punto de quitarme la ropa de sirvienta cuando el toma mis manos.

-no lo hagas, te vez hermosa en ese traje de Maid- dijo con su suave voz chocando contra mi cuello lo que provoco un indiscreto gemido. El volvió a llevar sus manos a mis piernas- tienes unas piernas muy suaves- murmuro contra mi cuello  
-g-gracias, a-a-amo- dije nerviosa, el llevo sus manos a mis pechos acariciándolos, el estaba detrás de mi  
-que suaves se sienten- empezó a lamer mi cuello, me llevo a la cama donde me acostó con suavidad- no tienes idea de lo hermosa que te ves ahora- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Choco sus labios a los míos, el beso se hizo mucho más exigente que cuando estábamos en el auto. Separo mis piernas y el quedo en medio de ellas. Empezó a acariciar mi entrepierna ganándose un gemido mío entre el beso, el sonrió

-dime algo, Chrona- me llamo mientras seguía acariciando mi entrepierna- ¿eres virgen?- pregunto causando un sonrojo en mi  
-s-si…- fue lo único que dije antes de sentir sus dedos en mi- a-amo- después reaccione a lo que estaba haciendo llevando mis manos hechas puño a su pecho- n-no… u-usted e-esta c-c-comprometido- la última frase me dolió  
-no importa, es un compromiso arreglado- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro  
-¿m-me quieres?- pregunte con voz ahogada a lo que él me dio un beso en la frente  
-si y mucho, te amo- me dijo con voz decidida por lo que decidí creer en sus palabras  
-e-está bien, y-yo también te amo- le sonreí

**Kid POV**

Después de esa declaración volví a apoderarme de sus labios, mientras disfrutaba escuchar la grandiosa melodía de sus gemidos.

-a-amo- dijo entre gemidos agarrando mi camisa con fuerza  
-me encantas- susurre cerca de su cuello- desde la primera vez que te vi me encantaste- le susurre al oído haciéndola estremecer  
-a-amo~- me miro con tímidas ganas, se veía hermosa  
-¿si? Oh, Chrona tu tierna mirada me vuelve loco- dije mientras seguía acariciando sus piernas- haces que desee hacerte mía, ser digno de ti-empecé a bajar con delicadeza las bragas de ella  
-a-amo ahh~- me miro a los ojos con un rubor adornando en sus mejillas- ha-hágame suya-

Tome eso como una invitación para hacerme saber que es mía, deslice mis dedos hasta su entrada. Primero introduje uno, estaba un poco húmeda, poco a poco a medida que movía mi dedo ella se ponía mas húmeda. Introduje en ella dos dedos.

-a-amo~ ¡m-mas~!- me rogo mientras desabotonaba mi camisa y la dejaba caer por mis hombros. No quería quitarle el traje de Maid. Se veía hermosa en el.

Bajo sus manos hasta mi pantalón, que en ese momento estaba insoportablemente apretado. Bajo la cremallera dejando al descubierto mi erección. Empezó a mover sus manos sobre mi miembro. Sus movimientos eran suaves y delicados. Tome su mano y la puse sobre su cabeza.

-déjame esto a mí, querida, te hare tocar las estrellas- le dije con mi voz más seductora posible. Asintió sonrojada.

Lleve mi miembro a su húmeda entrada, introduje la cabeza tenía miedo de lastimarla. Era la primera vez que hacia esto, así como ella. Estaba tan caliente, fui poco a poco no quería dañarla, tenía miedo de dañarla se veía tan delicada.

Enterró sus uñas en mi espalda, me dolió pero no debe ser comparado al dolor que sintió ella. Estuve inmóvil unos minutos, luego ella empezó a mover sus caderas suavemente, mis ojos se pusieron en blanco al sentir sus paredes apretadas alrededor de mi miembro.

Empecé a moverme suavemente dentro de ella, apretó sus piernas a mis caderas invitándome a entrar más. Sonreí ante esto, capture sus labios mientras acariciaba sus caderas y piernas. Aleje mi mano de su mano para amasar sus, no tan pequeños, pechos.

-a-amo~ m-mas, p-por f-favor- me dijo entre nuestro beso, acelere mis caderas.

Sus gemidos, sus aruñones, ese blanquecino líquido que salía de entre nosotros.

Sentía que me correría, y ella ya estaba llegando a su orgasmo. Cuando esperaba por salir de ella y derramar mi semilla en su traje, ella apretó más sus piernas. Quería que lo hiciera dentro de ella.

Termine por correrme dentro de ella, me sentía bien. No solo por perder mi virginidad con Chrona, sino porque ella también me ama.

* * *

Oh~ que tierno :3 XD

DEJEN REVIEWS DX

Pronto les traeremos conti

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
